total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SkyFanTD/My Journey on This Wiki - Outwit, Outlast, Outplay Challenge
The Beginning! Wow where to begin. I guess I'll start from day one August 16th, I decided to come back to wikia, but after list blogs were banned I was about to leave wikia for good. However, on one of my "last" visits to the TD wiki chat I met some of the coolest people akaDestructiveMilkshake, Welly, and Tyler. After a mini rp I believe, Destructive decided to create a wiki for role playing. I thought about it for a while, and eventually I decided that I was interested in it. After Duncan was chosen I decided to choose Sky, my second favorite at the time. I was so excited for the roleplay, but since Milkshake left for a while we didn't get to roleplay until a few weeks after the wiki was created. | The Roleplay Beginning! A week or two before the role play began I decided that it would be cool to keep in contact through kik, so I asked my fellow users if they were okay exchanging kik usernames. When everyone agreed me, Nate, and Welly started a group chat, over the course of months this chat grew rapidly. When we finally began, I found that I enjoyed to role play as Sky due to her competitive nature similar to mine. Although the roleplaying challenges weren't at all like total drama, they still were a great start. I developed bonds with great people such as Ariel and User:Mirnish while roleplaying. Also I began to form alliances just like in Total Drama. Many people were willing to join me which was awesome and it really strengthened my bond with some users. | Winning Season One! However, I betrayed Epic and Queen which lead me to feel guilty during the season. Fortunately, epic received another chance at the competition due to Mirnish giving Epic Cameron to roleplay for the remainder of the season. At first I was afraid Epic would try and betray me for my betrayal. Man was I ever wrong. Epic stays in character no matter what and he is not interested in taking revenge unless its part of his plot. Somehow I ended up making it to the finale of Total Drama Returns to the Island with Epic. This was probably the most exciting time I roleplayed here ever. Especially after the votes were counted and Sky was announced the winner. I was so surprised that I actually won my first time roleplaying here. | Plots and Season 2! When Total Drama Wild West came around I was even more excited. Derpy really inspired me to become a better roleplayer. After reading the Dawnie Confidential, I noticed a similar problem with mostly all the characters. THEY HAD NO PLOTS. When it finally struct me I realized that the key to making a good character is by making them interesting. One way to do that was to give them more plot. So when we began this season I thought that I can perhaps develop Sky and Duncan's relationship that was never in depth explored in season 1. Another plot I had was Sky's conflict with Scott which was eventually resolved. This plot was also created to prove my trustworthiness to Epic, and conclude the plot between our characters. Also later this season I was happy to see one of my best friends Nate make it to the finale. | The Struggle is Real The next two seasons I placed 6th and 11th as a new character, Alejandro. During this journey I got the pleasure of meeting Izzy, VUF, CB, and Brady. All of these awesome people were great to role play with in the past two seasons. Another topic I haven't touched upon is adminship. After the first week of this wikia being created I was promoted to admin for my editing talents. Throughout my time here I have learned that being an admin isn't just about making the most edits. No, it is much more than that. Being an admin means you have to be mature and respectful to other users. Also a good admin must be friendly and helpful to other users. I found myself struggle with the first two aspects with Mirnish and Flurry, even though these conflicts were resolved I still did not learn anything from the experience which makes the resolution almost pointless. When you make a mistake, the best thing to do is learn what you did wrong so you don't continue to make that mistake. Unfortunately, I continued to make this mistake of influencing arguments over and over causing more unnecessary problems for the wiki. | Present day! In fact I did not really understand what I was doing wrong until Flurry brought to my attention the qualities of a good admin. When he mentioned respect and maturity I knew that those where not aspects I succeeded in. I figured that my demotion would lead to new mature users having a shot at running the wiki. Surprisingly though, I received 6 votes which was amazing. When I was the last admin chosen for the position, I was at a lost for words. But I thought that maybe god wanted to give me a second chance to redeem myself and prove that I can be mature. Lately, I have been trying to prove that I can be mature and respectful towards others while still being able to disagree. I will admit this has been a difficult challenge, although it might not seem like it, but once you are in a habit it is VERY hard to break it, hovever, I am up for the challenge. Joining this wikia has taught me many things, and allowed me to meet great individuals such as everyone mentioned above and others I may have not mentioned. I sincerely have enjoyed roleplaying here and would not trade this experience for anything in the world! Category:Blog posts